


green but in binary code

by iisburr



Series: what sberrystar do [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, THIS IS A CRACKFIC BTW, Vore, a sex or two, also green cum, brief mentions of the nazi anthem, i miss my dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:24:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iisburr/pseuds/iisburr
Summary: my toes go numb sometimes





	

**Author's Note:**

> auto smut

Miku was eagerly slurping away at Ouma's tiny cock. The Vocaloid pop star had become enamoured by the supreme leader, and being with him fulfilled her dreams of fucking hitler. Ouma lifted his head up slightly to gaze at Miku.

 

"Sing for me, Miku-chan," he tried to say as he moaned, creating a strange sound that echoed around the dungeon.

 

"Sing into my cock." Miku-chan obeyed, singing "World is Mine" as well as she could while trying desperately to deep throat his cock. Ouma squinted at her.

 

"Now, that's not a very good song to sing, eh? 'World is Mine' is about a spoiled brat who thinks she deserves everything. In this case, I'm the one being treated! So, sing a song more fitting!"

 

Miku then switched to singing the Nazi anthem/chant.

 

Ouma arched his back, groaning and moaning. He came, but since his tiny dick was so small he only spurted out a few droplets of cum. Looking at Miku, you couldn't even tell she gave a blowjob at all.

 

Miku gazed lovingly into her partner's eyes as she crawled over and sat on his face. She let out a small gasp as his tongue penetrated her wet folds.

 

Ouma was having the time of his life. He slurped her sweet juices, as Miku sang out her moans in the loveliest voice ever. Miku's pussy finally tightened around Ouma's tongue, and she leaked out heaps of cum all over his face.

 

Finally, it was time for the big show. Miku straddled Ouma's dick, and pushed herself up and down on it. It didn't take long for both of them to cum, and for Ouma's seed to spurt inside of Miku, possibly impregnating her.

 

Except the seed was...green?

 

As they cleaned themselves up, Miku said her farewells. As she kissed the 50-year-old something man on the face, his lips and wrinkles curved into somewhat of a smile.

 

Miku said, "I've had fun pleasing your flabby, wrinkly dick all night. I hope we can do this again soon." Ouma smiled and said, "Miku, I'm hungry."

 

Then he swallowed her whole

 

Ouma then walked to the bathroom, and then got out of the old man suit of himself he was wearing. Shrek then stared into the mirror, smiling, as Miku squirmed around in his stomach.

 

"This way, you're not gonna get pregnant, and I won't have to deal with you anymore," he snickered. Then, he picked up the phone, and dialled a number.

 

"Hello, is this Kagamine Rin?You're 12, right? Come over here, let's have some fun..."

**Author's Note:**

> oat


End file.
